Shark Tank/Quotes
Opening Spiels "The tank, the Sharks are ready to invest, using their own money but only a right person with the right idea. In these tough economic times, the Sharks are the last chance for many entrepreneurs to get the financial backing they desperately need the dough is emotional money has no soul it doesn't make you a better." - Phil Crowley (early episodes from Season 1) "Tonight, five hopeful entrepreneurs who believe they have the next big business, idea will enter the shark tank seeking the financial backing to make their dreams come true. The Sharks are ready to invest using their own money but only for the right person with the right idea but first the entrepreneurs must convince a shark to invest the full amount they're asking for or they'll walk away with nothing. It's a unique idea there's no question, the question is is it a good idea and if the Sharks hear a good idea they'll fight each other for a piece of it." - Phil Crowley (later episodes from Season 1) "This is Shark Tank, and tonight is person returning to the tank". - Phil Crowley Quotes "Hi/Hello, sharks. I'm name. We are seeking money for percentage for the company" "(X) person/sharks is/are out, this is name's last chance for a deal for the product name for the product" - Phil Crowley "We have a/yourself a deal." "Last year, we got almost/about money of sales and this year, we got money of sales". ”In season, person made a deal with shark, let’s see they are doing now.” - Phil Crowley Catchphrases "First/next in the tank is a description" - Phil Crowley (2009-present) START OF A SPIEL: *...your valuation is very high *...it's too early for me *...I go "For that reason, I'm out!" "I'm going to make a offer. I am going to give the money for percentage for the company." - Shark (2009-present) "What is your background/How do you get this idea/How many calories in this/how much it costs/what are your sales/What are your sales today/Is the business scalable/How can I have my money back/Why do you worth valuation/What are you do with (insert money)/What are you going to do? - Shark (2009) Robert Herjavec "Be risky at work. Be safe with your investments./If you’re emotional and you’re great at something, the money will follow/Past success is not always an indicator of future success." - Robert Herjavec Lori Greiner "Entrepreneurs are willing to work 80 hours a week to avoid having to work 40 hours a week/There are no ‘nos,’ just ‘how can I/It’s very important that it catches your eye, it tells you exactly what it is instantaneously and it makes you want to pick it up./If you put it online, it can go around the world in a second, and someone will knock it off." - Lori Greiner Barbara Corcoran "The difference between successful people and others is how long they spend time feeling sorry for themselves/No loan is free. The costs are in your loan somewhere, maybe rolled into the amount to be refinanced or even coming at a higher interest rate." - Barbara Corcoran Guys, I'm not crazy about your product and perhaps my lack appreciation but I didn't find it had any taste until I bit into your trimmings there but more importantly than the taste for me I'd love to buy a business that's on the winning side everybody loves a winner especially investors I think we've been far better for you to come in here after you turn the corner of a profitable trade so because of the timing of your pitch. I'm out/I have to say I just don't like shrimp at all so I'm just going out on that basis/I'm wildly enthusiastic about the product but I'm not wildly enthusiastic about you I feel like you're too slick you have every answer and my gut is ringing it's gotta be something wrong you're too slick for me I don't trust you so I'm out/so now I want to be a Kevin on this one and tell you to go out, I'm out, and I suggest you go out too, too optimistic I'm out/ I think you're doing the right thing but so I'm out! - Barbara Corcoran don't like the product Mark Cuban “You’re not an entrepreneur; you’re a want-repreneur/I’m starting my 24-second shot clock/“Follow the green, not the dream/“I need more skin in the game/If you start a business and take out a loan, you’re a moron/I don’t care what anyone says. Being rich is a good thing.” - Mark Cuban Daymond John “That’s a Slick Willie move./That's nasty/If you don’t educate yourself, you’ll never get out of the starting block because you’ll spend all your money making foolish decisions./"I knew I wanted to be a millionaire by the time I was 18, but by the time I was 22, I was broke and serving shrimp at Red Lobster and I realized maybe I’m not as smart as I thought I was."- Daymond John Kevin O'Leary “You’re dead to me/Don’t cry about money. It never cries for you!/The road to riches is never straight and narrow. It can be riddled with financial land mines./I’m not trying to make friends. I’m trying to make money./Here’s how I think of my money: As soldiers. I send them out to war everyday. I want them to take prisoners and come home, so there’s more of them.” - Kevin O’Leary Taglines "Next time on Shark Tank, recap for next week" - Phil Crowley Category:Shark Tank